


A Dragon and a Mouse

by DracosDragon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Vore, featuring matti from the last story and now drac's brother adan, hello i'm back for more vorny writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracosDragon/pseuds/DracosDragon
Summary: writing more vorny stuff, this time with Dracos's brother Adanenjoystory idea: Adan gets slightly drunk, has fun with friend
Kudos: 5





	A Dragon and a Mouse

Matti is yet again exploring away from home, this time making sure to stay prepared for the trek to a nearby town.

Upon arrival in said town near sundown, weary from the road and (luckily) not lost this time, their first stop is an inn along the edge, designed for all sizes and shapes of folk that travel and life in the region. They sit at a table for a drink and snack, customers abundant due to the hour, including a certain eastern dragon with purple gemlike scales. After a good while of food, drink, and talk, most guests head home or to their inn rooms, with Matti and Adan discovering they're roommates for the night, and giving a polite greeting as they head upstairs...

* * *

The pair head up to a shared room at the inn, both slightly tipsy and a good deal more tired, swapping clothes for ones more suited for rest or comfort, and heading to bed when Adan pipes up a bit. "Hey, can i ask about something..? Kinda curious about trying it, if you'd be willing."

"Hm? What is it, mister? I can probably help, if it's not dangerous." They look up to him from bed, a bit curious...

"Oh, i was...going to ask if i could eat you? It should be safe, if a bit damp..." He's blushing up a storm by now, nervously coiled up.

"That's an...unusual request, but it wouldn't be the first dragon belly i've been in. Or probably the last, with how my luck goes. Move close, and let's get on with it." They sit up and remove their shirt to help keep it dry, yawning a bit. "You're probably more comfortable inside than this bed..."

"Oh, thank you!" He lowers down to their level before picking Matti up, still blushing but less shy. "And yeah, it's probably comfier. Ready?"

They yip a bit when lifted suddenly, staring at him a bit. "Yeah, go ahead. Getting tired anyways, so we should both get some rest..."

He opens up and gently drops Matti into their maw, tasting over their fur for a few seconds before carefully swallowing them down and letting out a content sigh. "Thank you, little mouse. I'll let you out in the morning, so rest well..." He then moves to sleep again, letting out a content purr every so often...

Matti's experience is a bit less relaxing as they're licked all over, swallowed down and slowly squeezed down into that roomy but soft belly to sleep away the night, snuggling into the stomach lining a bit.

* * *

After a long, relaxed stay inside Adan, both of them awake the next morning safe(if a bit soaked in Matti's case) and energetic, with Matti being spat up and carefully cleaned off with a towel and a hot bath. "Hopefully that was as fun for you as it was for me, little mouse. Oh! I realize i never got your name, or told you mine. What is your name, friend? Mine is Adan Metalscale."

Matti giggles a bit at the realization, patting Adan on the snout and smoothing their fur down. "Matti. Say, that last name sounds familiar..."


End file.
